


Na zerwanych strunach

by vicarious_den



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mental Breakdown, Post-Break Up, Suicide Attempt, ludzie po wojnie, poszukiwanie własnego miejsca
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 22:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicarious_den/pseuds/vicarious_den
Summary: To nie jest tekst o rozpadzie związku, a o rozpadzie człowieka.





	Na zerwanych strunach

W powietrzu unosi się zapach szpitalnej czystości, sterylnej i sztucznej. Od kiedy tylko sięgam pamięcią, powodował u mnie mdłości. Łóżko jest wręcz obmierźle wygodne, z wazonu wystaje nawet kilka świeżych kwiatów; ojciec stoi nade mną wkurwiony.  
  
— Coś ty sobie myślał?  
  
Nie ma to jak miłe powitanie.  
  
— Tak się teraz zabawiasz?  
  
Nie patrzę na niego; trzymam wzrok twardo utkwiony na niewielkiej plamie znajdującej się na ścianie pomiędzy parapetem a podłogą, jedynej, kurwa, plamie w całym tym nieskazitelnym pokoju, mimo to jestem w stanie usłyszeć w jego głosie taką ilość jadu, że bezwiednie zaczynam wyobrażać sobie, jak wylewa mu się on z ust.  
  
— Czy do ciebie w ogóle dociera, co zrobiłeś? Mogłeś umrzeć!  
  
Nie mówię mu, że taki był plan.  
  
— Wiesz, jak ciężko przeżyła to twoja matka? Pomyślałeś o niej choć przez chwilę?  
  
To jedyny sposób, w jaki może zwrócić moją uwagę i dobrze o tym wie. Zerkam na niego i widzę, jak dyszy, jak gotuje się w sobie, a jego twarz jest tak naga, tak kompletnie odsłonięta, że przez moment nie mam pewności, czy się nie pochyli i mnie nie uderzy; odwracam głowę.  
  
— Koniec z tym. Nie będzie już balowania, nie będzie eksperymentowania! Jeśli muszę, to cię zamknę!  
  
Mam ochotę roześmiać mu się w twarz.  
  
— Nie po to tyle w ciebie włożyłem, żebyś się teraz zmarnował.  
  
Z tymi słowami kończy swój wywód; wychodzi, trzaskając drzwiami.  
  
***  
  
Kolejne dni mijają bardzo szybko, zupełnie jakby moje życie nie potrzebowało, żebym brał w nim czynny udział. Uznają to za wypadek; panicz z dobrego domu po raz pierwszy próbuje narkotyków i trochę przesadza. Przecież każdemu może się zdarzyć. Zagryzam zęby na języku i siedzę cicho, gdy ordynator informuje ojca, że osobiście zadba o to, by żadne informacje nie dostały się do prasy; zastanawiam się, jak by zareagowali, gdyby wiedzieli, że ćpam sporadycznie od szesnastego roku życia i znam swoje możliwości. Pewnie i tak nikt by mnie nie słuchał. Ale może to i dobrze. W końcu to nie tak, że to planowałem. Po prostu czasem nadarza się okazja, a do ciebie dociera, jak bardzo chcesz z niej skorzystać; dalej idzie już z górki.  
  
Wysyłam sowy do Pansy i Blaise'a; w kilku zdaniach objaśniam im, że potrzebuję czasu i będę poza zasięgiem. Wiedzą, oczywiście, że wiedzą, co się stało, w końcu znają mnie na wylot. Pozwalam im myśleć, że jadę na odwyk, do sanatorium, czy nawet do cholernego psychiatryka, gdziekolwiek, gdzie dostanę pomoc. Odcinam się od nich, bo w obecnym stanie byłbym dla nich tylko ciężarem; w sumie jak zawsze.  
  
Wracamy z ojcem do mojego mieszkania; wchodzę sam i pakuję się do trzech walizek. Astoria obserwuje to wszystko w milczeniu. Gdy wreszcie staję w progu, podchodzi i obejmuje mnie; odwzajemniam uścisk równie mocno, zatapiając się w jej znajomym cieple. Zastanawiam się, czy powinienem pocałować ją po raz ostatni, wyznać miłość, zaznaczyć w jakiś sposób, że nadeszło ostateczne; nie robię nic.  
  
— Wyślij mi sowę, gdy dotrzesz już do domu, dobrze? — prosi, a ja kiwam głową.  
  
Rozstajemy się tak, jak rozstawaliśmy się miliony razy, gdy któreś z nas wychodziło z mieszkania i wszystko we mnie krzyczy, że robimy to źle. Mimo to sięgam po różdżkę i posyłam walizki zaklęciem w dół schodów. Nie oglądam się za siebie.  
  
***  
  
Rozpakowuję się w moim starym pokoju w Manor, wmawiając sobie, że to tylko tymczasowe. Gdy to nie pomaga, powtarzam zapewnienie na głos. Nie tyle pragnę, co potrzebuję w nie uwierzyć. Padam na łóżko twarzą do dołu; zbieram się z niego dwie godziny później jeszcze bardziej zmęczony niż wcześniej.  
  
Matka zachowuje się tak, jakby się nic nie stało, jakbym nadal miał kilkanaście lat i wrócił do domu na wakacje; opowiada mi plotki o ludziach, których nie znam i powtarza, jak bardzo cieszy się, że jestem. Ojciec chyba godzi się na jej taktykę, bo nie komentuje mojej obecności nawet jednym słowem; czasem tylko łapię go na tym, że patrzy na mnie nieprzychylnie.  
  
Żadne z nich nie pyta mnie o Astorię, tak jakby wcale nie była fundamentalną częścią mojego życia przez ostatnie siedem lat. Powiedziałem matce miesiąc temu, bo kiedyś musiałem; nie wydawała się ani trochę zaskoczona, jak gdyby tylko czekała na dzień, w którym oznajmię jej, że ja i Astoria nie jesteśmy już razem. Może i tak było. Nigdy nie lubiła Astorii. Nie powiem, że spodziewałem się po nich czegoś innego, ale mimo wszystko mnie to boli.  
  
Piszę. Wracam do swojej starej pracy dyplomowej, do studiów, których nigdy nie udało mi się ukończyć. Nie wiem w zasadzie czemu, skoro nie jest mi to do niczego potrzebne, skoro wcale nie zamierzam wiązać z tym mojej przyszłości, jeśli o jakiejkolwiek przyszłości w ogóle mogę mówić, kiedy za każdym razem, gdy wyglądam przez okno, wyobrażam sobie, że z niego skaczę.  
  
Brakuje mi Pansy. Brakuje mi Astorii. Brakuje mi kogokolwiek, kto widziałby we mnie prawdziwego człowieka, a nie starą fotografię odkurzaną tylko wtedy, gdy chce się nią pochwalić przed znajomymi. Kilka razy mam już w ręce pióro, ale zmuszam się, by je odłożyć. Najwyższy czas, bym nauczył się samodzielności. Z Astorią wymieniam jednak kilka sów, bo musimy załatwić sprawy związane z mieszkaniem, bo przecież świat nie zatrzyma się tylko dlatego, że ja nie chcę iść dalej. Rozmawiam z nią jednak głównie dlatego, że obiecaliśmy sobie, że pozostaniemy przyjaciółmi. Dzięki temu wiem na przykład, że ma nową pracę jako sekretarka jakiegoś urzędasa, że zamieszkała u znajomej, że synek Dafne nauczył się chodzić. Na początku wciąż nazywała mnie „skarbem”, ale już przestała.  
  
Nigdy nie rozumiałem ludzi, którzy nie potrafią rozstawać się w przyjaźni i wzajemnym szacunku, ale ostatni list Astorii otwiera mi oczy.  
  
_Spotykam się z kimś. Chciałam, żebyś wiedział._  
  
Uderza mnie to. Uderza na tyle, że stoję oniemiały i wpatruję się w te słowa, póki nie wypalają mi się pod powiekami. Minął zaledwie tydzień, od kiedy się wyprowadziłem. Fakt, rozstaliśmy się dwa miesiące temu, ale mimo wszystko jestem na to tak cholernie nieprzygotowany, że brakuje mi tchu. Zduszam to w sobie dopiero po godzinie. Astoria zasługuje na szczęście, zasługuje na kogoś, kto będzie ją bezgranicznie kochał i wiem, że tego właśnie chciałem, że chciałem, żeby sobie tego kogoś znalazła. Ale... _kiedyś_.  
  
Wysyłam skrzata do ojcowskiego barku po alkohol, którego ma najwięcej i zakazuję stworzeniu o tym wspominać. Godzinę później chowam pustą butelkę do kosza na bieliznę. Znowu nie mogę spać, ale nawet nie myślę o zdjęciu protezy.  
  
***  
  
Dowiaduję się, że koleś nazywa się Aiden – co za głupie imię, doprawdy – i że prowadzi swój własny sklep miotlarski, a hobbystycznie grywa na gitarze. Dowiaduję się, że jest rok młodszy od Astorii, że tak jak ona lubi czytać mugolskie horrory i grać w tę głupią grę, w której musisz nadgryzać czekoladowe żaby. Dowiaduję się także, że ma małego penisa i nigdy nie dał Astorii orgazmu. Wiem, że jestem pieprzonym masochistą, ale nic nie potrafię na to poradzić. Wypytuję ją o wszystkie szczegóły, spijam je z papieru z chorą fascynacją, a następnie pozwalam jej, żeby mnie pożarła i strawiła, gdy godzinami przetaczam się z boku na bok, goniąc sen, który nie nadchodzi.  
  
Kiedy jednak udaje mi się zasnąć, śnię o Astorii, o jej drżących udach, którymi obejmuje moją głowę, moje biodra; o jej urywanym oddechu; o słonym smaku jej skóry. Budzę się całkowicie skołowany; nie myślałem o niej w ten sposób od lat. Nie wiem, co się dzieje.  
  
Wytrzymuję tak całe dwa tygodnie. Nie mam żadnego ujścia – ani w postaci dragów, ani alkoholu, którego dalszy ubytek ojciec na pewno zauważy. Nie mogę nawet wysłać skrzata po paczkę fajek, bo nie mam ich gdzie wypalić. Wciąż nie jestem gotowy na to, by wyjść do świata.  
  
Przelewam swoją frustrację na papier; zapisuję strona po stronie, poprzysięgam sobie, że ta cholerna praca będzie pierwszą rzeczą, jaką w życiu ukończę. I kończę ją, tylko że wtedy nie pozostaje mi już nic, w czym mogę się zatracić, nic, co choć na chwilę pochłonie moje myśli.  
  
Boli mnie noga, a raczej to, co z niej pozostało. Nie ćwiczę, choć powinienem. Przesuwam palcami po odbarwionych, obkurczonych mięśniach, które kończą się w połowie łydki i wiem, że jeśli się za to szybko nie wezmę, czeka mnie dalsza amputacja. Jakaś część mnie tego chce, wierzy w to, że to jedyny sposób na pozbycie się bólu. I tak jestem kaleką, który nigdzie już nie pobiegnie, nawet gdyby zależało od tego jego bezwartościowe życie.  
  
Myślę o słodyczy, która miesiąc temu wypełniała mi żyły, o błogim odrętwieniu, o spokoju i ciszy, i żałuję, że się obudziłem.  
  
***  
  
Astoria pomaga mi załatwić sprawy na uniwersytecie, by przyjęli moją pracę; zawsze była w tym lepsza niż ja. Po wszystkim wracamy do jej nowego mieszkania, gdzie robi mi kawę w moim kubku. Musiałem o nim zapomnieć podczas pakowania, ona także wydaje się tego nie zauważać; cóż, siła przyzwyczajenia.  
  
Jest dziwnie; nie widzieliśmy się prawie miesiąc, co jest najdłuższą rozłąką, jaka przydarzyła nam się, odkąd w ogóle zaczęliśmy cały ten związek. Astoria upija łyk kawy i opowiada mi o swoim siostrzeńcu. Wygląda źle; ma ciemne cienie pod oczami i poszarzałą skórę, jakby nie spała od tygodnia. Nawet jej włosy wydają się dziwnie matowe, ale może to tylko wina światła.  
  
Przez przypadek znajduję w toalecie prezerwatywy. Obracam w palcach opakowanie, gdy do środka zagląda Astoria.  
  
— Czyli to tak wygląda najmniejszy rozmiar — rzucam sarkastycznie, chociaż czuję, jakby uśmiech zamarzł mi na ustach.  
  
— Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle ci o tym powiedziałam — warczy Astoria, wyrywając mi prezerwatywy i odkładając je na miejsce.  
  
— No właśnie, czemu?  
  
Astoria obraca się z powrotem w moim kierunku i mierzy mnie podirytowanym spojrzeniem.  
  
— Bo zapytałeś?! — fuka. — Dlaczego w ogóle tak bardzo interesuje cię, z kim sypiam? Mnie nie interesuje, z kim ty sypiasz.  
  
— Doskonale wiesz, że nie sypiam z nikim — cedzę przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
  
Kłócimy się w kiblu, jak mieliśmy zwyczaj robić wcześniej, kiedy zostawiłem trochę pasty do zębów na umywalce albo podniesioną deskę od sedesu.  
  
— To wszystko po prostu dzieje się tak szybko — przyznaję, zbierając się na szczerość, której tak długo nie potrafiłem jej okazać. — Nie radzę sobie z tą sytuacją.  
  
— Draco, nie jesteśmy ze sobą od trzech miesięcy — przypomina mi. — Myślałeś, że nikogo sobie nie znajdę?  
  
— Nie, ale myślałem, że minie trochę czasu, zanim to się stanie, a ty wskoczyłaś do łóżka z pierwszym gościem, który kupił ci drinka i powiedział, że jesteś ładna.  
  
Na twarzy Astorii wciąż odbija się złość, ale o wiele bardziej widoczny staje się ból.  
  
— Nie masz prawa mnie oceniać — mówi.  
  
— Wiem — zgadzam się; czuję się jak ostatni śmieć. — Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tego mówić. Po prostu zasługujesz na więcej. Zasługujesz na kogoś, kto sprawi, że będziesz szczęśliwa.  
  
— Byłam szczęśliwa.  
  
Wielkie oczy Astorii są szkliste niemal tak jak tafla lustra za jej plecami.  
  
— Nie byłaś — mówię, wkładając w to te wszystkie lata kłótni, wzajemnego poniżania się i wyrzeczeń.  
  
— Były czasy, kiedy byłam z tobą szczęśliwa — naciska Astoria; nie jestem w stanie odwrócić wzroku, choć tak bardzo tego pragnę. — Chciałam wierzyć, że jeszcze kiedyś powrócą.  
  
Jest tak cicho, że słyszę bzyczenie muchy w pokoju obok; nie wiem, co mógłbym odpowiedzieć. Przepraszałem tak wiele razy, że to słowo nie ma już żadnego smaku w moich ustach.  
  
— Wystygnie nam kawa — mówi Astoria, cicho i krucho, a jej delikatne palce owijają się wokół mojej dłoni, gdy ciągnie mnie z powrotem w stronę salonu. — Kupiłam też to malinowe ciasto od pani Evergreen, które tak bardzo lubisz.  
  
Nie patrzy na mnie, a ja nie mogę przestać patrzeć na nią; posłusznie stawiam krok za krokiem, chociaż czuję, jakbym ważył tonę.  
  
Wychodzę niedługo później. Gdy tym razem żegnam się z Astorią, całuję ją w policzek.  
  
***  
  
Tej nocy znów śnię o Astorii, ale oprócz niej pojawia się także Aiden; nie ma twarzy ani ciała, mimo to jestem pewny, że to on. Ustawia mnie na kolanach i rękach, kładzie się na moich plecach i wchodzi we mnie. Astoria znika gdzieś w mroku; jest tylko on. Boli mnie, a Aiden staje się jeszcze bardziej brutalny. Mówi mi, że na to zasługuję. Wierzę mu.  
  
Budzę się w nocy, mokry od potu i przerażony własnym umysłem. Biorę bardzo długi prysznic. Pozwalam strumieniom wody obmyć mi twarz; coś we mnie pęka, bo zaczynam płakać. Nie mogę się uspokoić i wiem, że tym razem nie dam rady tego samodzielnie udźwignąć.  
  
Ubieram się po omacku; chwilę później stoję już przed drzwiami Pansy. Dopiero gdy uderzam kołatką o drewno, dociera do mnie, że jest środek nocy, że przecież obiecałem sobie, że już nie będę jej sobą przytłaczał. Zanim jednak mam szansę odwrócić się i uciec, drzwi otwiera mi Reg.  
  
— Draco? — pyta zaskoczony.  
  
Nie widzę go przez łzy, ale muszę wyglądać jak gówno, bo łapie mnie za ramiona i prowadzi do środka, czego nigdy by normalnie nie zrobił; jedyną osobą, której dotyk toleruje, jest Pansy.  
  
— Zawołam Pansy, dobrze? — Jego głos jest spokojny jak zawsze, jednak słychać w nim niepokój i troskę.  
  
— Nie, nie budź jej, musi wypoczywać — wyduszam w końcu. — Przepraszam, w ogóle nie myślałem...  
  
— Draco? — pada z głębi domu.  
  
Nie jestem w stanie się już kontrolować. Płaczę jak dziecko, gdy Pansy obejmuje mnie w tak znajomym uścisku, gdy jej rozpuszczone włosy przyklejają mi się do twarzy, a wielki brzuch naciska na mój.  
  
— Zostawię was samych — dobiega mnie niepewny głos Rega.  
  
Odwracam się i widzę, że stoi już przy drzwiach.  
  
— Nie będziesz wychodził z własnego domu w środku nocy, tylko dlatego, że ja...  
  
— Nie, nie rozumiesz — wyjaśnia ze zmęczonym uśmiechem. — I tak miałem wyjść.  
  
Dopiero teraz mu się przyglądam i faktycznie, ma na sobie płaszcz i buty; wygląda, jakby naprawdę szykował się do wyjścia w chwili, w której się tu aportowałem. Czuję delikatne drżenie ciała Pansy; gdy na nią spoglądam, widzę, że się śmieje.  
  
— Skończyły się nam lody — mówi, jakby to miało cokolwiek wyjaśnić.  
  
— Nie mogłaś zaczekać do rana? — pytam, wciąż skołowany.  
  
— Nie. Chcę lody _teraz_.  
  
Spoglądam na jej brzuch i zaczynam rozumieć. Reg wygląda jak człowiek pogodzony ze swoim losem, gdy zakłada beret, a następnie zapina płaszcz.  
  
— Właśnie od tego są skrzaty — mówię mu; Pansy jęczy cierpiętniczo w moich ramionach.  
  
— Nawet nie zaczynaj znowu tego tematu — karci mnie. — Chcę dostać te cholerne lody przed porodem.  
  
Reg mógłby wytknąć mi hipokryzję, bo przecież Astoria też opowiadała się za wolnością skrzatów, dlatego my także przez tyle lat obywaliśmy się bez ich pomocy, ale, jak zwykle, stosownie milczy. Jedyne, co robi, to uśmiecha się w kierunku Pansy, tak ciepło i z uczuciem, że czuję się jak intruz, obserwując tę scenę.  
  
— Dla ciebie też czekoladowe? — pyta mnie.  
  
— Tak — odpowiada za mnie Pansy, wtulając twarz w moją pierś; normalnie czułbym się niekomfortowo, obściskując się z ciężarną kobietą na oczach jej męża, ale Reg rozumie naszą potrzebę bliskości jak nikt inny. — Weź te belgijskie z kawałkami czekolady.  
  
— Dobrze, kochanie. Postaram się je znaleźć. Będę za jakieś pół godziny? — mówi, spoglądając na mnie pytająco.  
  
Kiwam głową, uśmiechając się z wdzięcznością. Reg także posyła mi nikły uśmiech, a potem bez słowa wychodzi.  
  
— Tęskniłam za tobą — mruczy Pansy, wtulając się we mnie jeszcze mocniej.  
  
— Ja za tobą też. Nie masz pojęcia, jak bardzo.  
  
Wciąż trzymając się za ręce, kierujemy się do salonu; kominek rozpala się z trzaskiem, gdy do niego podchodzimy. Siadamy na kanapie – Pansy po jednej stronie, przy końcu, ja układam głowę na jej kolanach, co nie jest takie łatwe ze względu na ciążowy brzuch, ale żadne z nas nie narzeka. Oboje tego potrzebujemy. Palce Pansy zanurzają się w moich włosach, gdy zaczyna mnie delikatnie masować.  
  
— Byłem w Manor. Nigdzie nie wyjechałem — zwierzam się; nie patrzę na nią, boję się jej reakcji. Gdy nic nie mówi, kontynuuję: — Nie chciałem, żebyś się martwiła, ale potrzebowałem się odciąć. Byłem w naprawdę złym stanie.  
  
— Nie musisz się tłumaczyć. Chcę tylko, żebyś był zdrowy i bezpieczny.  
  
Spoglądam na nią i po raz pierwszy, odkąd ją znam, widzę w niej przyszłą matkę.  
  
— Coś się stało — decyduje, jak zwykle zaglądając głęboko, głęboko we mnie. — Inaczej by cię tu nie było.  
  
— Astoria ma nowego faceta — wyrzucam, bo nie umiem już tego dłużej w sobie trzymać.  
  
— Okej. — Palce Pansy wciąż delikatnie masują mi skórę głowy, ale jej spojrzenie nabiera powagi i ostrożności. — To chyba dobrze, że poszła do przodu? Bałeś się, że sobie bez ciebie nie poradzi i dlatego tkwiłeś w tym tak długo.  
  
— Tak sobie wmawiałem.  
  
— Jesteś zazdrosny? — pyta niby lekkim tonem. — Że sobie radzi?  
  
Podnoszę się z jej kolan i siadam na drugim końcu kanapy; nie sięga po mnie ponownie.  
  
— Chciałem, żeby sobie radziła. Chciałem, żeby była szczęśliwa. Przecież dlatego z nią zerwałem.  
  
Pansy przygryza wargę, po czym zadaje kolejne pytanie:  
  
— Jesteś zazdrosny, że sobie radzi, kiedy _ty_ sobie nie radzisz?  
  
Otwieram usta, ale nie wychodzą z nich żadne słowa. Potrzebuję chwili, by zebrać myśli.  
  
— Nie wydaje mi się, że sobie radzi — mówię w końcu, czując ten okropny, duszący ucisk w sercu; są dni, w których nie czuję nic oprócz tego ucisku, jakby całe moje ciało stało się odrętwiałe. — Nie widziałaś jej. Wygląda okropnie. Wiem, że pije i to dużo. Wcześniej też lubiła sobie wypić, ale nie w środku pieprzonego tygodnia, kiedy następnego dnia musi iść do pracy. I jeszcze ten przypadkowy koleś. To nie jest do niej podobne, żeby iść do łóżka z pierwszym facetem, jaki jej się nawinie, tylko dlatego, że nie ma mnie już w pobliżu.  
  
— Przypomnij mi, proszę, jak długo nie uprawialiście seksu?  
  
Przewracam oczami, ale odpowiadam szczerze.  
  
— Dwa lata? Coś koło tego.  
  
— Masz swoją odpowiedź — rzuca Pansy, klaszcząc w dłonie. — Gdybym ja była tak wyposzczona, wierz mi, poszłabym z pierwszym, który miałby oboje oczu i sprawnego penisa.  
  
Karcę się w duchu za to, że nie potrafię powstrzymać się przed uśmiechem.  
  
— Nie powiedziałbym, że jest taki sprawny. Naprawdę nie rozumiem, czemu sypia z kimś, kiedy nic z tego nie ma.  
  
— Czekaj. — Ironiczny uśmieszek Pansy zamienia się w niedowierzający. — Powiedziała ci takie szczegóły?  
  
Wzruszam ramionami.  
  
— Nigdy nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic.  
  
— Ale nie uważasz, że to trochę za dużo? — drąży Pansy.  
  
— Sam zapytałem.  
  
Milczymy przez chwilę; wolałbym, żeby Pansy zarzuciła mnie pytaniami, żeby mną potrząsnęła, żeby zrobiła cokolwiek, zamiast siedzieć obok i cierpliwie czekać na mój nieuchronny wybuch.  
  
— Co, jeśli popełniłem błąd? — wyrzucam w końcu, czując jak to, co zbierało się we mnie całymi miesiącami, wreszcie znajduje ujście.  
  
— Nawet nie zaczynaj — ostrzega mnie Pansy groźnym tonem, ale jej mina wyraża tylko zaniepokojenie.  
  
— Co, jeśli nikt inny mnie nie pokocha? — kontynuuję, bo nie umiem się już zatrzymać. — Co, jeśli to była moja jedyna szansa na miłość? Powiedziała, że byłaby ze mną niezależnie od wszystkiego, że kochałaby mnie niezależnie od wszystkiego. Nie musielibyśmy nawet ze sobą sypiać, ale by przy mnie była.  
  
— I uważasz, że to byłoby sprawiedliwe? — wchodzi mi w słowo. — Oboje przekreślilibyście swoją szansę na szczęście. Draco, to był toksyczny związek i dobrze o tym wiesz. Byliście jak dwa pieprzone dementory, które wzajemnie wysysały swoje siły życiowe. Przylgnęliście do siebie podczas wojny, bo oboje potrzebowaliście kogoś w tamtym momencie, to zrozumiałe. Ale wojna skończyła się pięć lat temu. I ty i ona zasługujecie na więcej.  
  
Wiem, że ma rację, wiem, że to był _mój cholerny argument_ , kiedy zrywałem z Astorią, ale w tej chwili to wszystko brzmi jak jedno wielkie kłamstwo.  
  
— Ty nawet nie lubisz kobiet — dociera do mnie głos Pansy.  
  
— Powiedziałem ci, że nie wiem — warczę, chowając się za dłońmi. — Mogę być przecież bi.  
  
— Okej, załóżmy, że nie chodzi o płeć. Nawet jeśli, to nie ma tutaj znaczenia. Liczy się tylko to, że nie chcesz być z Astorią.  
  
Mija kolejna długa chwila, a ja czuję się równie ociężale, co nierealnie, jakbym był na bardzo złym zjeździe narkotykowym. Mam wrażenie, że powietrze jest za gęste, że moje płuca są za płytkie; przechodzą mnie dreszcze.  
  
— Ona mnie znała — mówię w końcu tak cicho, że nie mam pewności, czy Pansy mnie słyszy. — Wiedziała o wszystkim, wiedziała, jaki mam chujowy charakter, jakie mam wstrętne ciało i wciąż chciała ze mną być. Wciąż była w stanie mnie kochać. Nie wiem, jak być sam, nie umiem być sam. Nie wiem, czy w ogóle jestem jeszcze całością. Cokolwiek się nie działo, wiedziałem, że ona tam jest, że będzie przy mnie. Była jedyną stałą w moim życiu, a teraz jej nie ma i ja... Kurwa mać.  
  
Tym razem Pansy sięga po mnie, a ja pozwalam jej z powrotem ułożyć moją głowę na swoich kolanach, pozwalam jej palcom zagłębić się w moje włosy. Cisza osiada na nas ciężką płachtą, ale trwamy w milczeniu, póki Reg nie wraca z tymi cholernymi lodami.  
  
— Pansy? — pytam, gdy kończę swój kubełek; Pansy jest już w połowie drugiego.  
  
— Tak, kochanie?  
  
Przełykam ciężko ostatnią łyżkę lodów.  
  
— Myślisz, że Astoria z nim jest dlatego, że ma obie nogi?  
  
— Draco, przysięgam na Merlina...  
  
***  
  
Kończę studia, dostaję stopień naukowy i dyplom, którym w zasadzie mogę się co najwyżej podetrzeć. Matka cieszy się, że udało mi się osiągnąć cokolwiek, ojciec kręci nosem po raz setny na mój wybór kierunku. Stwierdza, że skoro tak bardzo chciałem kończyć studia, to przynajmniej mogłem zostać magomedykiem albo członkiem Wizengamotu. Na co ludziom historyk sztuki?  
  
Pansy z Blaise'em wyciągają mnie do baru, żeby to oblać; towarzyszy nam też Reg, choć nie udaje mu się ukryć tego, jak niekomfortowo się czuje. Wiem, że jest tu tylko ze względu na Pansy i jej zaawansowaną ciążę. Mimo że na początku naprawdę go nie lubiłem, tak teraz widzę, jak zgraną parę tworzą z Pansy, chociaż są z dwóch różnych światów i wszyscy wróżyli im rychłe rozstanie. Profesor w średnim wieku i imprezowiczka, której najdłuższy związek trwał dwa miesiące? Dobre sobie. A teraz patrzę na nich, gdy siedzą naprzeciwko mnie i popijają swoje bezalkoholowe drinki, dyskutując o tym, jaki rodzaj ryżu jest najsmaczniejszy.  
  
Blaise opowiada o swoim stażu we Włoszech, o tym, że uzależnił się od tamtejszej kawy i teraz nawet patrzeć nie może na naszą. Proponuje, że zapozna mnie ze swoim kolegą, przystojnym fotografem po trzydziestce, ale ucinam to, zanim zdąży się rozkręcić. Rozważałem to wiele razy – pójść do klubu, poderwać kogoś, spędzić z nim noc i zrzucić z siebie to wszystko, jednak jedno spojrzenie na moją protezę (której przecież nie widać spod ubrania, o której istnieniu nie wie nikt, oprócz najbliższych mi osób) wystarcza, żebym wrócił do rzeczywistości.  
  
Żegnamy się przed północą, głównie ze względu na Pansy, która przytula mnie długo i mocno, zanim odchodzi z Regiem aportować się do alejki. W milczeniu dokańczamy z Blaise'em palić papierosy; w myślach gaszę już swojego na przedramieniu, obserwuję zbierające się w ranie osocze, a następnie rozgryzam pęcherz, jak robiłem to wiele razy. Z fantazji wyrywa mnie spojrzenie Blaise'a, pełne powagi i trwogi. Ani on, ani Pansy nie poruszyli tematu mojego niedoszłego samobójstwa, mimo to czuję, jak unosi się on w powietrzu niczym listopadowa mgła o poranku.  
  
Czekam na to pytanie, czekam na to, aż Blaise wymusi potwierdzenie, że wszystko jest w porządku, żeby uspokoić własne sumienie przed powrotem do domu, przed powrotem do własnego życia, którego prawie w ogóle nie jestem już częścią. Zamiast tego Blaise rzuca ciche „kocham cię” i przytula mnie tak mocno, że brakuje mi tchu. Obiecuję, że pójdę z nim na koncert jego ulubionego zespołu w przyszłym tygodniu, że spędzimy razem trochę czasu, zanim znów będzie musiał wrócić do Włoch. Być może są to jedynie słowa rzucone na wiatr, ale chwilowo mi wystarczają.  
  
Wracam do domu pieszo, ukryty w mroku nocy. Idę przez godzinę, może dłużej; noga doskwiera mi coraz bardziej, ale czuję, że nie mogę się zatrzymać, jakby coś czekało na mnie tuż za rogiem i jestem niemal rozczarowany, gdy odkrywam jedynie puste ulice. Zaczynam nucić pod nosem jakąś melodię; potrzebuję chwili, by rozpoznać w niej jedną z ulubionych piosenek Astorii.  
  
Serce ściska mi ucisk, który wydaje się bardziej wspomnieniem prawdziwego bólu niż bólem samym w sobie; po prostu gdzieś tam jest, przypomina o swoim istnieniu przy każdym wdechu. Wiem, że powinniśmy się rozstać lata temu, kiedy byliśmy młodsi, kiedy wciąż mieliśmy jakieś perspektywy, marzenia. Boję się, że nie zostało w nas wystarczająco dużo nas samych, by ciągnąć to dalej, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o mnie. Nie wiem, co teraz zrobię, nie mam żadnego planu. Wojna i późniejsze procesy bardzo mocno uszczupliły nasz majątek rodzinny, więc nie mogę siedzieć na utrzymaniu rodziców w nieskończoność. Mam wrażenie, że wszyscy ludzie wokół mnie znaleźli swoje drogi, obrali kierunki i zmierzają do celu, tylko ja stoję w miejscu, jak kamień w rzece, zbyt ciężki, by porwał go prąd.  
  
Przechodzę mostem i mój wzrok automatycznie przykuwa ciemna woda płynąca kilka metrów pode mną. Wyobrażam sobie, jak łatwo byłoby dać się jej pochłonąć, napełnić nią kieszenie i płuca; zniknąć. Zamykam oczy i idę, póki nie schodzę na ląd.  
  
***  
  
Wpadam na Astorię przypadkiem kilka dni później, gdy wychodzę z apteki. Idziemy na kawę do naszej ulubionej kawiarni, co okazuje się błędem, bo właściciel wciąż traktuje nas jak parę i po raz setny dopytuje, kiedy wreszcie mam zamiar się oświadczyć. Jest bardzo niezręcznie, gdy Astoria w końcu informuje go, że zerwaliśmy.  
  
Rozmawiamy chwilę o mało znaczących sprawach, aż Astoria nabiera gwałtownie powietrza i wyrzuca:  
  
— Wiesz, że zawsze będę cię kochać, prawda?  
  
Kiedyś takie wyznanie by mnie zaniepokoiło, jak tej nocy, kiedy znalazłem ją siedzącą na łóżku, z głębokimi nacięciami na nadgarstkach i wzrokiem pustym, jakby już była martwa. Teraz jednak nie czuję nic.  
  
— Ja ciebie też — odpowiadam, bo to prawda, choć może nie do końca, coś bardziej jak echo dawnego uczucia.  
  
— Z nikim teraz nie jestem. Nie potrafię być.  
  
Nie mam pewności, czego ode mnie oczekuje, ale jedno wiem na pewno – nie chcę do niej wracać, nieważne, jak bardzo nie umiem być sam.  
  
— Może po prostu potrzebujesz czasu — mówię więc, uśmiechając się lekko.  
  
— Może — odpowiada, ale nie odwzajemnia uśmiechu.  
  
Żegnamy się niedługo później, umawiając się mało konkretnie na kolejne spotkanie. Dopiero, kiedy jestem już w domu i odwieszam płaszcz na wieszak, dostrzegam apaszkę Astorii, która wypada mi z rękawa; musiała wpaść do niego w kawiarni i żadne z nas tego nie zauważyło. Chwytam w palce delikatny materiał i, nim jestem w stanie się powstrzymać, podnoszę go do nosa.  
  
Wciąż pachnie dla mnie jak dom.


End file.
